Answer
How Answer joined the Tourney Adjutant to self-proclaimed President Chipp Zanuff. He is blessed with a preternatural memory, and can remember any facts after hearing them once. Some refer to him as a "Human Database". When Answer first met Chipp in the slum lands of South Africa, where Chipp was trying to establish his new nation, he was poor and fell into a crowd with the local criminals and gangsters. He found Chipp's incessant preaching irritating and challenged him to a duel --- which he lost spectacularly. Following the one-sided match, Answer eventually fell under the sway of Chipp's charisma. He has since put his memory to good use in Chipp's service, and has sworn to put Chipp in office. He is seen once in the episode mode of Chipp Zanuff, where he tries to get Chipp to stay and do work to get the country recognized. Answer makes another appearance when Chipp contacts him and asks to look for any available information on Bedman during his encounter with the hitman. He is seen on a magic headset apologizing in advance to an unknown party about an anticipated intervention from Chipp. He eventually comes to the Japanese colony and fights alongside Baiken and May to repel Plalanx Nine. In his episode mode before the great battle, Answer dealt with the continuous calls while gathering information about the "Universal Will" and the piecing up the theories about the Conclave's involvement to a far greater plot. He arrives to the Colony as a diplomat, though he had a hard time reasoning with Baiken. He shows her some of the paper reports and the colony being likely the battlefield. Upon announcement of the second Tourney, Answer spreads posters to vote Chipp as President while suddenly spotting war orphans being attacked by Nohrians. Suddenly, a dragon named Elliott scared the Nohrians away. Answer becomes intrigued. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Answer holds his hand on his headset. After the announcer calls his name Answer throws two cards as the camera zooms and says to his headset "I would hardly call that an obstacle." Special Moves Business Ninpo (Neutral) Answer throws a card down in front of him. The card also cuts his opponent. After this, there can be two follow ups: B: Under the Bus: Answer does a handsign and summons a duplicate to slash his sword while jumping. B Down: Under the Rug: Answer warps to his card's location. Resshou (Side) Answer dashes and thrusts his palms in front and behind him. Savvy Ninpo (Up) Answer sets up four scrolls above himself. Each will give a different follow up. Upper left scroll: Safety Net: Answer can dash to another location via the thumb pad. Upper right scroll: Into My Office: Answer glides forward while lashing his hand. Lower left scroll: Stepping Down: Answer warps to the ground and does a sliding kick. Lower right scroll: Down the Ladder: Answer goes downward dropping his legs. Tax Write-Off (Down) Answer kicks his opponent into the air. He then follows after and spin drops him/her head first into the ground. Ninpo Firesale (Hyper Smash) Answer gathers a set of cards with his image on them. He then sets them up and makes a large shuriken shoot the cards at the opponent, before the shuriken flies and knocks the opponent away. If in midair, he rains the cards then the shuriken on his opponent. Summoner The Basilisk (Final Smash) Based on his Guilty Gear Xrd REV 2 Instant Kill. Answer summons a blue frog to lick its tongue hard. If it hits the opponent, a cinematic plays where Answer cuts himself, paints the blood on his scarf and summons a large snake. Answer rides the snake forward, ramming the opponent three times, and it whips its tail knocking the opponent into the air. The snake then finally eats the opponent alive taking a life from their stock. After the snake dissipates, Answer drops in a ninja-manner to the ground before he says "I will eagerly await your response." Victory Animations #Answer summons multiple clones of himself and calls "Is there anything hectic on your end?" Then he and the clones bow and say "There's no problem here!" #Answer calls in his headset "Sir, if you could arrange for my pickup." while his frog tries to eat the downed opponent (2nd place in Multiplayer) with a Star Ko cry. But then, the frog regurgitates the loser. #Answer takes off his jacket and holds it over his shoulder saying "Please don't waste any more of my time than you already have." Suddenly, his headset beeps, he checks it, becomes nervous and says to it "Why, hello. Please do excuse me for the wait." He then disconnects and dashes away. #*Answer takes off his jacket and holds it over his shoulder saying "I wish we could have a spot for you in the President's Royal Guard." Suddenly, his headset beeps, he checks it, becomes nervous and says to it "Hi there, I was taking care of dragon business. I'll be with you shortly." He then disconnects and dashes away. (Elliott (Pete's Dragon) victories only) On-Screen Appearance Answer jumps to his point while calling on his headset "Yes, let us proceed with your proposal. Although, there are a few kinks to iron out." He turns to face his opponent and continues "No, I've just remembered an errand." Trivia *Answer's rival is Pete's dragon friend, Elliott. *Answer shares his English voice actor with Hyoko Otowa, Telence T. D'Arby, Abigail and Iaian. *Answer shares his Japanese voice actor with Leonardo, Yoshimitsu, Stan Aileron, Bryan Fury, Beat, Ezio, Terrafin, Slam Bam, Vyse, Mitsunari Ishida, Kanji Tatsumi, Tokio Oshima, Viewtiful Joe, Ken Hidaka, Domon Kasshu (in all his Mobile Fighters), Gilgamesh, Danzaiver, Conkeldurr, Ragna the Bloodedge, Captain Tsubasa Ozora, Junpei Ryuzouji, Shizuma Kusanagi, Masataka Takayanagi, Arturo Plateado, Binky Barnes, Amiba, Toki, Sanosuke Sagara, Leonardo, Yzak Joule (in all his Mobile Suits), Kung Lao and Stinger. *Answer shares his French voice actor with Banjin Inui, Electivire, Ecolo, Puggsy, Typhlosion, Akihiko Sanada, Zeku, Kukri and Staccato Raylong. *Answer shares his German voice actor with Cavendish, Mitsuhide Akechi, Gogandantess, Griffith and Jimsa. *Answer shares his Arabic voice actor with Rodyle, Festro, Ichigo Kurosaki, Remy, the Darkness, Mr. Mime, Masaomi Heike, Cat X (Cat Dva in Japan), Club, Cinder, Shiroe, Tahno and Rin Okumura. Category:Guilty Gear characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen